Fire and explosion environments are characterized by high risk of fire and explosion, resulting from even the smallest spark in an electrical communication system. MRI systems are characterized by very strong electromagnetic fields, preventing a metallic part to be utilized within the field. Moreover, any metal part in the proximity of an MRI system, as well as electrical wires in which electrical current is flowing, distorts MRI imaging, and thus, prevents obtaining reliable information of the inspected object.
In addition, during the operation of an MRI system or the like equipment, there prevails a strong acoustic noise that prevents any oral communication between the MRI patient and medical personnel in the control room. Such communication is very important during all stages of MRI tests performed on a patient. This need becomes even more important during interventional procedures aided by an MRI system, where doctors operate on a patient during MRI scanning.
Similarly, communication with personnel working in fire and/or explosion hazardous environments with a regular electrical communication system presents a big problem and is dangerous.
There are known U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,283,860; 7,221,159; 6,704,592.
In these patents different constructions of the system for communication between separated parts of the system for injection of a fluid medium into a patient within magnetic resonance imaging scanner (MRI) are described. The injector system includes a powered injector positioned within the isolation area and a system controller positioned outside the isolation area. The communication between the injector and the system controller are made by transmission of energy through the air. The energy is chosen so as not to create substantial interference with a MRI scanner positioned within the isolation area.
The energy can be electromagnetic energy outside the frequency range of the scanner (for example, RF energy above approximately 1 Gigahertz). The energy can also be vibrational energy, sonic energy or ultrasonic energy. Furthermore, the energy can be visible light or infrared light. In last case the connection may made via optical cabling with a first light transmitting device positioned on an interior side of the isolation barrier adjacent a viewing window in the isolation barrier. The second communication unit is in connection via optical cabling with a second light transmitting device positioned on the exterior side of the isolation barrier adjacent a viewing window in the isolation barrier. The first communication unit and the second communication unit communicate via transmission of optical energy between the first light transmitting device and the second light transmitting device.
There is also the possibility a special light transmitting energy system to said injector control unit in which the first light transmitting device can include a first lens assembly in communication with the first transmitter via optical cable and a second lens assembly in communication with the first receiver via optical cable. Likewise, the second light transmitting device can include a third lens assembly in communication with the second receiver via optical cable and a fourth lens assembly in communication with the second transmitter via optical cable. The first lens assembly and the third lens assembly are preferably in general alignment to enable communication between the first transmitter and the second receiver via transmission of light therebetween. Similarly, the second lens assembly and the fourth lens assembly are preferably in general alignment to enable communication between the first receiver and the second transmitter via transmission of light therebetween.
Reference is also made to a report titled “Optically Driven Wireless Earplug for Communications and Hearing Protection” by Jeffrey Buchholz et al published in the Proceedings of the Forty Third Annual SAFE Association Symposium, held in Salt Lake City, Utah, Oct. 24-26, 2005.
The report describes an optically driven earplug that eliminates the need for wire interconnects and earplug battery energy sources. Both the power to drive the earplug electronics and signals to and from the earplug are delivered optically through a free-space optical link to the outer layer of the double hearing protection. The optically driven earplug has been demonstrated to match the performance of a wire interconnect in both a listen-only earplug configuration and in two-way communication earplugs that can include ear canal Active Noise Reduction (ANR) with the addition of an ear canal microphone also driven through the optical interconnect. The wireless link was designed to be a local link to the individual's hearing protection or communications earmuff in a double hearing protection situation. The wireless link may replace the wired link needed for other active earplug implementations so as to improve ease of putting hearing protection on and taking it off, while maintaining a reliable two-way link to an active electronic earplug including an ear canal microphone without addition of energy sources in the earplug.
There is known a communication system with medical personnel from U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,732, entitled Three-Dimensional High Resolution MRI Video and Audio System and Method. This patent describes a system for MRI scanned patients utilizing acoustical tubes, which resembles sound communication systems on the old ships from the period when electrical communication was still unknown. Acoustical tubes may be made from non-metallic materials that have no interference with strong electromagnetic fields of an MRI system, although in this case, the source of sound is a non-magnetic audio signal generator using acoustical tubes for transmitting the audio signal to a headset. Even in this case, there remains the problem of strong background acoustical noise of plants and MRI systems that prevent any normal voice communication through the acoustical tubes. Moreover, acoustical tube communication is limited by non-mobile location of at least one end of the tube, and thus, cannot be used in the case of, e.g., an interventional MRI scanned system where the communication between medical personnel may be varied due to personnel movement during an operation, and sometimes due to the fact that the operation is not performed directly, but via a switchboard.
A fiber optics optical microphone is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,091, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. This patent is based on the principle of a mirror galvanometer that uses an optical lever with the size of optical fibers, i.e., the size of several micrometers. In such conditions, to obtain high sensitivity with this kind of mirror galvanometer is a very difficult task. Nevertheless, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,091 has improved sensitivity, albeit not sufficient for Hi-Fi use, by using very low optical energy and by use of different values of angles between optical fibers, different cut angle of optical fiber ends, different distances between sensor head and measuring medium and different forms of reflective surface of the measuring medium.
The disadvantages of this sensor and fiber optic microphone is its insufficient sensitivity for Hi-Fi use, the requirement of special processing of not always linear correlation between measured light power and the sound pressure, that requires special and complicated processing for its practical realization, the requirement of very high qualification from the workers and as a result, its high costs.